mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Magic
Little Miss Magic is the eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Magic *'Color': Light Brown *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair : '''Brown hair which looks like Little Miss Stubborn's *'Relatives : none *'''Job: Performing magic tricks *'Features': Green striped bow, red sneakers (original version), black top hat with pink flower, fuchsia clip shoes (2009 version) *Nationality: Scottish Story Little Miss Magic is the resident magician who has actual magic powers. Once Little Miss Magic got out of bed and tells her toothpaste tube to squeeze. Then Mr. Happy came over looking the opposite to complain about Mr Tickle, because he's tickling all the time. Little Miss Magic shrinks Mr. Tickle's arms and tells him to come to her house the next day. The next day Mr. Tickle came over to Little Miss Magic's House. Little Miss Magic said to Mr. Tickle 'One tickle a day'. Unfortunately, Mr. Tickle uses his 'one tickle a day' on her instead. '' The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Magic is confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her light brown color, round body, yellow nose, and brown hair, but a black top hat with a pink flower replaces her green striped bow, has two brown clips at the edge of her hair, and a pair of fuchsia clip shoes with sparkles replace her red sneakers and her freckles are no longer visible. Her teleporting seems to amuse everyone, especially Miss Scary. Every Season she transforms a character in 5 episodes (2 in one of the five). People She Transformed (By mistake) Season 2 *Mr. Messy: 1,000,000 tiny clones (Up And Down) (to be her waiters) *Mr. Rude: A bean burger (Park) (trying to give him a Bean Burger) *Little Miss Daredevil: A goat (Sneezes & Hiccups) (trying to get get rid of her hiccups) *Herself: A lawnmower with her hat, eyes, and sparkles (Sneezes & Hiccups) (to get away from the big Venus Fly Trap), A tree version of herself (Trees) *Mr. Noisy: A whale (Travel) (trying to give him some water and she didn't change him back so it's unknown if he will appear in Season 3) *Little Miss Scary: A pineapple (Trains and Planes) (trying to give Mr. Fussy a juicy Pineapple) *Mr. Fussy: A block of ice (Trains and Planes) (trying to give him pineapple juice with ice blocks) Season 3 * Mr. Funny: A Plane (Planes) (to help him fly) * Little Miss Wise: A Bus Ticket (trying to Punch her Ticket) * She will accidently transform 4 other characters as well Trivia *She is the only light brown character. *On her hat, her flower is like Little Miss Bossy's. *Unlike other characters who have noses, her nose is a circle. *On the website she says, Tada, Magic! *She is also friends with Mr. Fussy. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Magie (French), Doña Brujilla (Spanish), Unsere Hollie Hokuspokus (German), 神奇小姐 (Taiwan), 마술양 (Korean), Η Κύριος Αμπρακατάμπρα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey (On cover, thinking "What's she up to now?") * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Of whom she makes his arms shorter) Mentioned tickle victims and Shown on TV: * Mr. Mean (With Blue Nose and No Ears) * Mr. Greedy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Quiet (Is Red Instead Of Brown) * Little Miss Greedy (Called 'Miss Plump'; appears in this book before her own) * Little Miss Shy (On T.V.) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters